


Hello, It's Me.

by pumpkinpeasy



Series: Hannigram Smut [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring Hannibal Lecter, Dirty Talk, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Masturbation, Murder Husbands, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, True Love, Will Loves Hannibal, that's literally all of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpeasy/pseuds/pumpkinpeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late-night phone sex between Hannibal and Will.</p><p>(Part 7 in Hannigram Smut, can be read stand-alone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, It's Me.

Will Graham woke at nearly three in the morning to hear his phone ringing, on the nightstand beside his bed. Squinting through the bright moonlight, he could hear his dogs whimpering at the noise. He grabbed it with a blind hand, quickly answering before his puppies could get too annoyed by the loud ringing.  
  
“Mmggh… hello?” he grunted, yawning.  
  
_“Hello, Will.”_  
  
Will was caught off-guard, to say the least, especially when he heard that smooth, familiar purr of a voice. He swallowed hard, rubbing at his eyes.  
  
“Hannibal?”  
  
_“Yes. I was just calling to remind you to take your pills.”_ Hannibal said, and Will smiled warmly as he kept talking. _“I know that your pain sometimes acts up when you sleep.”_  
  
“If you’re referring to the gunshot… then, yeah, it’s acting up.” he confirmed, “Thank you.”  
  
Will had forgotten completely to take his evening dose of pain pills. He popped the cap on his pill bottle, took two, and swallowed them with a gulp from his glass of water. He hadn’t forgotten to put the meds and water beside himself before bed, which was always better than having to tiptoe through a minefield of sleeping dogs.  
  
“Mmh… Now that I’m awake, what’re you up to?” he asked, lying back down.  
  
_“I’m just doing some paperwork before I leave.”_  
  
“Paperwork? What… Hannibal, it’s the middle of the night.” he protested, “You _should’ve_ closed up hours ago.”  
  
Hannibal sighed, his breath echoing through the receiver. _“I’m missing you.”_  
  
“Mmm. I’m missing you.” Will said softly, “Want you to lay next to me. I just want to feel you holding me.”  
  
_“We can pretend.”_  
  
Will chuckled. “Will you pretend to kiss me?”  
  
He heard Hannibal kiss the receiver, and suddenly he wasn’t so alone anymore. Will curled up in bed, more awake than ever, now. He and Hannibal had barely had any time together in the past week, even to just say ‘hello’ every once in a damn while. For a few moments they just stayed together, listening to eachother’s breathing, Hannibal humming softly.  
  
_“You’re my ambrosia, Will.”_  
  
He smiled to himself. _“‘You’re my ambrosia…’_ Do you compose poetry at night, and keep it under your pillow?”  
  
_“Only for you.”_  
  
A long, pregnant pause between them, before Will spoke again. “I’m feeling alone. And horny.”  
  
_“Horny?”_  
  
“Mostly horny, now.”  
  
_“Maybe we should take care of that, soon.”_ Hannibal purred, that slick voice of his giving Will goosebumps.  
  
Will wasn’t entirely certain on this, but he took a chance. “Maybe we should take care of it now.”  
  
Hannibal hummed again. _“Sex over the phone, Will? That’s not like you.”_  
  
“I’m desperate over here, Han…”  
  
He heard Hannibal sigh, staring out the brightly moonlit window. The curtains shimmied and danced around the frame, stars glistening through frosted windowpanes.  
  
_“I’m alone…”_ Hannibal offered, _“We could ‘talk’ if you want.”_  
  
“Sounds good.”  
  
Will pushed back the blankets, and rucked his boxers down to his ankles, kicking them off. He heard Hannibal shifting and doing something on the other end, and for a brief moment, he imagined him taking himself out of his pants. Hannibal would get himself in-hand, situate in his chair, lean back and talk to Will. He smiled.  
  
_“Ready, Will?”_ came Hannibal’s voice.  
  
“Already thinking about fucking.”  
  
_“So you’re ready.”_ Hannibal laughed, sighing in relief. _“I’m thinking about you, Will. You hands, all over me… Your mouth.”_  
  
“Mmm…” Will hummed, getting a good grip on his cock and closing his eyes. “What am I doing with my mouth?”  
  
_“Rimming me… You’re amazing at it, Will.”_  
  
Already jacking himself off, Will kept talking. “I’m thinking about you… I’ve wanted you to suck me off.”  
  
_“We could… work that out.”_  
  
“Mmnn… I love hearing your voice.”  
  
_“Yours, too, Will. It’s soft, gentle.”_ he moaned quietly. _“It’s the highlight of my day, to hear that voice…”_  
  
It was Will’s turn to hum in agreement. He squeezed up to the head of his dick, licking his lips hungrily. He listened to Hannibal’s moans through the phone, groaning heavily as he fingered his slit. Hannibal’s breath hitched. He swallowed again, jerking himself and thinking of Hannibal’s body. His long, muscled legs wrapped around Will’s waist, as he pounded into him, then he imagined his practised hands and fingers, teasing and fondling. His sinewy body writhing beneath him, on top of him.  
  
He replaced his own hand with Hannibal’s, then his mouth, his ass, then back to his lover’s hand. Hannibal grunted into the phone, the same time Will did.  
  
_“Will… do I need to tell you... what you have to be prepared for, next time you come?”_ he asked.  
  
“N-No…” he said, “I’ve got a good idea - ohh…”  
  
Hannibal’s end went quieter, then he heard more soft whimpers. Those noises were the music to his ears. He and Hannibal shared several long moments together, just listening to eachother’s groans and sighs, the slick slapside of skin. Will’s dick was leaking precome, his palm moist with it. He pinned the phone between his cheek and his shoulder, to use his free hand to fondle his balls.  
  
He rolled them gently, cupping and squeezing, fingering his taint. He applied more pressure to that little space of skin, swallowing wetly as Hannibal panted into the phone.  
  
“Oh, _ah…_ I miss you.” he said.  
  
_“You too, Will… I want you back on my desk.”_ he laughed, and Will smiled at the memory. He couldn’t deny that wanted himself back on Hannibal’s desk. _“If you were, it would be - your cock I’m touching… again.”_  
  
“Mmmh… Hannibal?”  
  
_“Yes, Will…”_  
  
“God, I want to be fucking with you, right now.” he gasped.  
  
_“I would want nothing more… than that.”_ Hannibal agreed. _“Ohh, Will…”_  
  
“Don’t stop.” Will said, jerking himself off harder, squeezing and working his hand up and down the shaft. He laid back, and started fucking his fist, hips bucking upward into what he imagined as Hannibal.  
  
_“I love you, so much.”_ Hannibal whispered, just loud enough for Will to catch it.  
  
Will’s hips were punching upward in a steady, hard tempo, fucking his hand as he thought of his partner. He thought of Hannibal on his back, looking up at him with mussed hair and sweaty skin, flushed, as Will was riding him. He pictured Hannibal fucking him on the therapist’s couch in the library. The two of them just grinding, kissing, all heavy petting and - _fuck…_  
  
He felt a cool chill run over his body, his free hand moving up his shirt to pinch a nipple between his fingers. His throat was dry, and his body sweating as he listened to Hannibal’s sweet, deep groans of pleasure over the phone.  
  
“Y- You close?” he asked.  
  
_“Mmhmm… yes, Will.”_  
  
Will made a noise in the back of his throat, not holding back. He sighed, jerking it out with a passion, as he heard Hannibal cursing under his breath. He could picture it, now; Hannibal, sitting at his desk, formerly doing paperwork, now with his pants open and his free hand around his thick, dripping cock. Hannibal’s hand would work furiously on himself, the closer he got, and he got closer every time Will moaned out his name.  
  
Will bit his lip, chest heaving, eyes scrunched shut. His hair was sticking to his forehead, flopping in his face. He had to throw his head back as they kept jerking off together.  
  
“Hannibal.” he mewled.  
  
_“Does it feel good…?”_ Hannibal purred, that dirty tinge in his voice.  
  
“God, it’s good… It’s so good, Han.”  
  
_“Think about me, Will.”_ he said.  
  
“Fuck, I am thinking about you.” he assured him “You’ve got no… idea. _Ah, shit…”_  
  
Will felt himself trembling, his legs quivering with the approach of his climax. He tried to keep himself steady, fucking his fist and groaning through gritted teeth, but God, his body wanted to come. He quickly felt the hot sensations prickling all over his pelvis, his groin getting hot, that telltale feeling beginning in his belly.  
  
“Hannibal, I’m… ’m close.”  
  
_“Me, too, Will.”_ he managed. _“I can’t see you… but I know you’re gorgeous. I can picture you - touching yourself.”_  
  
“God-- I’m…” he tried, but it was happening too fast.  
  
Will gasped, groaning as he arched off the bed, his cock swelling a moment before he burst his load all over his belly in streaks. He choked out Hannibal’s name, in a sudden wave of bliss and sensual pleasure, hips pulsing as he spurted his creamy-white come in thick ropes, the fluid catching on the fabric of his t-shirt. He heard Hannibal moan loudly, reverberating through the receiver, and he heard the sounds of his lover orgasming on the other end. His body shook, still instinctively rocking in the motion of his fist, as he slowly came down.  
  
He then heard a low groan.  
  
“Hannibal… Han, you okay?” Will asked, his voice small and wet.  
  
_“Define ‘okay’'…”_ he murmured. Will lay confused for a moment, before he continued. _“I… Will, I need to clean up my desk.”_  
  
Will laughed, Hannibal having just spilled himself all over the lacquered top of his office desk. He pictured the thick, creamy release dribbling over the side, Hannibal’s expression pure dismay. Will hummed his sympathy.  
  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” he said, though he couldn’t make himself cease chuckling. “I love you, though.”  
  
_“I love you, too, Will.”_ Hannibal grumbled. _“Was it good?”_  
  
Will looked down at his soiled shirt, glistening in the moonlight with his own cooling come. “Yeah… It was good.”  
  
_“Mmm. Well, go back to sleep, Will. I hope to see you soon.”_ Hannibal said, still sounding humorously irritated about the bittersweet situation.  
  
“You, too, love.”  
  
Hannibal’s line went quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, babies :D I really hope you enjoyed, and please tell me what you thought. <3


End file.
